Poison Kiss
by anneryn7
Summary: Bonnie is tired of playing games with Damon. Klaus decides to check on his favorite witch, right time, right place. Definite Blaus action. Bonnie/Klaus


**Author's Note: Another one shot for you guys! I don't know what's giving me the sudden urge to write them, but I'm going with it while I plan out my other stories. Here's a Blaus action for you guys.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Poison Kiss" – The Last Goodnight**

_~*.*~  
Your eyes don't lie – they give you away.  
You say, you say everything is different today.  
Your footsteps fall all over the place.  
You're up – you're down, a butterfly caught in the cage._

_ I don't know why I needed you more.  
I don't know how, you got through the door.  
I don't know where you were, but back and forth, back and forth._

_ This is the last goodbye I'm ever gonna say.  
This is the last goodnight I'm ever gonna waste.  
This kiss is poisonous, if you can control the way it enters your soul.  
One love, one life – one love is better than you tonight._

_ Sunday driver, you never get far.  
You call; you call; everyone is juggling hearts.  
You think that you never make a mistake.  
You say, you say, everyone else is to blame.  
~*.*~_

"Hello love," Klaus smirked as he leaned against my car.

"What do you want Klaus?" I sighed. It's already been a shitty day. Damon is… well, Damon. I don't know what's been going on between us or what we are. I do know that he's dead set on making this a lot more difficult than it should be. Is it too much to ask my sexual partner to be monogamous? Honestly. With the way he behaves, you'd think that we've never even kissed before. I'm more than satisfied in the physical department, but everything else is the problem. We touch and there's spark. I try to talk to him and everything fizzles. At this point, I'm done. And that's exactly what I just finished telling him.

"What I always want, _love_. I want you." He smiled. I kicked myself, mentally, for liking it. He's completely wrong for me.

"Why are you here? Don't you have someone else to annoy?" I quipped. He held a hand to his heart.

"You hurt me, so." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Get to the point, or I'm leaving." I told him, not caring how snotty it sounded.

"I came to say my favorite witch. I've missed you." He admitted, moving closer. He brushed a lock of hair from my cheek and tucked it behind my ear. I tried to ignore how much his touch was affecting me. I bit my lip and realized I didn't want to ignore it. I've been the good girl. I've been dependable. I've done everything I was supposed to do, including sacrificing everything in my life for my friends' happiness. I'm done. I deserve this. Why the hell not?

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I asked him. He looked up at me, surprised, before zeroing in on me, like stalking his prey.

"I plan on ravishing you, _love_. I'm going to ruin you for anyone else. I'm going to make you mine." He promised. My panties moistened. I _want _him to ravish me. Now that he's said it, I'm craving him.

"I might let you." I bluffed, holding my best poker face. "It's not your decision, _Niklaus. _It's mine." I smirked. He backed me up against my car and placed a hand on either side of my waist. I want him and I want him now.

"If this starts, _love_, I'm not going to let you go. I hope you realize that I'm whisking you away to New Orleans with me. I'm not going to let anyone else steal you away." He nuzzled my neck. I had to force myself not to touch him.

"Why do you want me?" I asked him, before I lost my nerve.

"You're ferocious – a force to be reckoned with. You're sexy and intoxicating. I see you as an equal, _love_."

"I'm your equal?" I echoed.

"I wouldn't cross you."

"You have before."

"I've changed since then. You're stronger now, more powerful."

"I won't watch you kill any innocents." I cleared the air. He smirked.

"I didn't expect anything else."

"You don't even know if this will work."

"Does it matter?"

"No." I crushed my lips to his. He pushed my further into my car. I can feel his hard-on through my clothes. I moaned. I can't wait. "Now," I told him. He didn't need to be told twice. He unzipped his pants and tore off my panties. He lifted my dress and thrusted his length inside of me. I gasped at the sudden fullness.

"Someone might see." He growled. I laughed.

"Let them. I don't care. I want you to fuck me. I don't need a father." I hissed. He adjusted his hips and sped up his pace with newfound vigor. It took all of my self-control not to scream. He kept hitting the spot that had me seeing stars. "Klaus," I moaned. He smirked.

"You're not going to be able to contain yourself, _love_." He grunted. "Come for me." He demanded. Our movements became sporadic, driven by our desperate need for release. I was so close to the edge, I could taste it on my tongue. He sank his fangs into my neck and I screamed. My toes curled and I felt Klaus finish inside my contracting heat.

"Bonnie! Are you –" Damon appeared next to us. I tried to control my breathing. I couldn't think straight, still riding my euphoric high.

"She is no longer your concern, Salvatore." Klaus growled. We didn't move. If we shifted positions, Damon would see a lot more than I wanted him to see right now.

"Are you fucking serious, Judgy? You broke things off for him?" Damon accused.

"Klaus just happened, Damon. He's right. This isn't any of your business, not anymore." I huffed.

"I never pegged you for stupid, Bonnie. You're bedding an Original."

"You fucked Rebecca."

"That's different."

"I'm tired of your double-standards. Just leave Damon."

"You're parked on my property."

"Then turn around and we'll leave." I told him.

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous and that I've already seen you." Damon smirked, but turned around. Klaus pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. I used my discarded undergarment to clean myself up a bit and straightened out my dress. I threw my underwear and into my car before walking over to Damon and giving him an aneurism.

"Bye Damon, I won't be seeing you." I get into my car. And watched Klaus walk over to him and whisper something in my ear. It's too quiet for me to hear. Klaus opened the passenger door and got in. I started driving. "Are we really doing this?" I asked him.

"Is that what you want, _love_?" He asked me. I stole a glance at his face. "I am a very patient man." He told me, sincerely. I snorted. "I can be."

"I want to try this."

"Then let's get you packed."

_~*.*~  
I don't know why I need you more.  
I don't know how you get through the door.  
I don't know where you were, but back and forth, back and forth._

_ This is the last goodbye I'm ever gonna say.  
This is the last goodnight I'm ever gonna waste.  
This kiss is poisonous, if you can control the way it enters your soul._

_ The devil inside, I see your eyes changing green to white.  
There is nowhere to hide – I feel the same.  
I feel the same way, too._

_ Your eyes don't lie – they give you away.  
They say, they say everything is different today.  
~*.*~_


End file.
